dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaspard
Gaspard (ガスパー) is a character in .hack//G.U. and member of the guild Canard. Online Appearance Gaspard appears as a short, round, pink-furred, dog-like character, wearing magician's robes. Personality Gaspard plays The World to have fun. He sees no reason players should be killing each other, and occasionally bursts into tears when the world around him doesn't resemble The World he knows and loves. He is also quite shy, and refuses to take part in Arena battles. However he can be brave when people close to him are threatened. Offline Basic Info Offline, Gaspard is a middle school student named Kouta Maki, who goes to a cram school to study math and English. Slightly overweight, sports are his worst subject. Hobbies Gaspard is an expert at card games, including Crimson VS. He is also a fan of fatty foods like hamburgers and soda pop, though the diet on which his parents have placed him gives him few chances to enjoy these foods. He has also participated in Sumo wrestling. History thumb|Gaspard in Roots. .hack//Roots Gaspard appears in Roots as a member of Canard. Extremely attached to Kuhn, he was heartbroken when Kuhn announced his decision to leave the guild, not understanding the reasons behind it. left|thumb|Gaspard in Alcor. .hack//Alcor Canard finds itself in trouble when Silabus becomes a target of the PKer Bordeaux. Though afraid, Gaspard decides to do his best to help Silabus out, and tries to encourage Nanase, another member, to do the same. However, when Nanase refuses to help Silabus, Gaspard goes off to save him alone. Locating Silabus, Gaspard finds that Bordeaux has already PKed him. Approaching Gaspard, Bordeaux tells him that the entire attack was a plot by Nanase, who had been a member of Kestrel before she joined Canard. Shortly afterwards, he tells both Silabus and Alkaid what Bordeaux said. Though Silabus refuses to believe it, Alkaid confronts Nanase about it and causes her to leave Canard. When Silabus discovers what had happened from Kuhn, he sets off with Gaspard to find Nanase and bring her back. .hack//G.U. Games Silabus and Gaspard first meet the freshly de-leveled Haseo when Gaspard crashes into him in Mac Anu. Under the impression that he is a newbie, they offer their assistance to Haseo, taking him to a dungeon to level up. Haseo, believing that cooperating with them would be the quickest way to regain his power, goes along with them but is unable to convince them that he really is the PKK known as the "Terror of Death" and not simply 'role-playing' the title. This changes near the end of the dungeon, however, when Bordeaux, Negimaru, and Grein ambush Haseo and attempt to PK him. They are scared off by Pi, however, and Haseo's party is able to return home. Later on, Gaspard opens and manages Carnard's guild shop, having Haseo fill in for him occasionally, but becomes worried when people buying items at the shop start being stalked and PKed by Bordeaux's lackeys. He convinces Haseo and Kuhn to go arbitrate the situation with Gabi, Guildmaster of Kestrel. .hack//GU+ After hearing that the infamous Terror of Death had challenged the Arena Champion Endrance to a fight, Gaspard and Silabus traveled to Lumina Cloth to watch the battle. Afterwards were attacked by several PKers from Kestrel but were saved when several of the Captains from Moon Tree appeared and drove the PKers off. Trivia *Gaspard and Silabus appeared in several short comics in .hack//G.U. The World. A running gag in the comics was that Gaspard was so cute that nobody, not even Azure Kite could bring themselves to PK him. *Canard's mascot and shopkeeper is 4'4" (134 cm) in height, making him the shortest character in GU. *Gaspard's English Voice Actor, Dave Wittenberg also voiced Sora, Matsu, and some minor characters from Legend of the Twilight. *Gaspard was once champion of Crimson VS. category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: Shadow Warlocks